The invention relates to adjustable frames to support flexible bodies and more particularly to adjustable frames for use supporting different shapes of flexible bodies.
Uses for frames having variable dimensions are manifold to support flexible material is desired to provide a system that occupies less volume when stored, as compared to the volume occupied when in use. For example, frames used to support a flexible canopy, such as a canopy fabricated from cloth, are made to be collapsible, because it is desired that the area of the canopy typically requires that the frame require a volume much greater when used than that desired to be occupied when stored.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,641,676 and 5,421,356 both to Lynch disclose portable canopy structures that may be erected from a collapsed state to an expanded state that shelters a desired surface. The canopy structure includes a dome-like covering that is held in position by a support framework having a plurality of upright support members that are interconnected by a plurality of scissor assemblies. Each upright support member slideably mounts a slide bracket, and a rigid bracket is mounted at its top. The scissor assemblies are connected to these brackets. Preferably the structure is in the form of a parallelepiped, and an internal scissor assembly extends between two facing side scissor assemblies which interconnect the upright supports. The covering extends across the tops of the supports and has side panels that depend downwardly from its perimeter, and the internal scissor assembly supports a central post that helps support the covering. A screen may be positioned around the support structure and may be connected to and be downwardly dependent from the side panels. Guide cords may be provided for the upright support members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,237 discloses an apparatus for holding flexible material exposed to water during a washing process. To that end, at least one bag is held in an inverted position to allow the bag to be sprayed with water for cleaning and then air dried. A support base, resting on a flat surface, has a top face with a plurality of engagement slots therein. At least one frame is included, each frame having two arms, each arm being segmented into two portions pivotally joined at their ends. The support base has two clips to hold at least one frame for compact storage and portability. The ends of each arm are adapted for engagement into said engagement slots. One portion of each arm is pivotally joined to the like portion of the other arm to allow the joined portions to move in scissor-like motion. The distal ends of each arm are adjusted so that the distance between the distal ends is approximately equal to the inside dimension of the bag, the bag being placed in an inverted position over the arms. Each portion of the arms around the points of pivotal joining have a roughened surface to permit two portions to frictionally engage each other and allow the arms to maintain a set position against minor forces. Each portion of the arms has an upset surface to permit two portions to engage each other to facilitate the setting of a preferred set position.
Thus, there is a need to provide adjustable frames to provide support for flexible bodies in a variety of situations.